Destiny! I THINK NOT!
by MoonFyre12
Summary: Namine transfers to Destiny high. Roxas feels something for her ,but does she feel the same way for him? Namixas, roxamine,roxasxnamine ,SoraxKairi etc.
1. Fateful Meeting

Authors note:

This is my first time making a fanfic , so excuse me for errors.

DESTINY?!I THINK NOT!!

Fateful meeting

Roxas'P.O.V.

_Its another idiotic day , another day of eternal patience…….patience in trying to stand Axel trying to set me up with some girl I don't even KNOW!!! School life has been soo boring here on destiny islands ever since Tidus moved to Twilight town._

Id kill just for something interesting at school today, he muttered under his breath.

Before he could keep on babbling, his brother Sora shouted at him 'ROXAS WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!'

'all right, all right we're going'

End of pov.

Sora and Roxas got to school right after the third bell rang

'Now we're really late!shouted Sora as they dashed through the hallways frantically trying to get to their room.

**AT THE CLASSROOM**

'Well Sora and Roxas Strife it's a pleasure to have you join us in this GLORIUS(talk about emphasis) occasion , now MR. strife's please be seated and let us introduce our FABULOUS TRANSFEREES from Hollow Bastion Kairi and Namine Gainsborough. Namine today you will be seated beside Roxas and Kairi will be seated beside Selphie. Now let us continue our discussion about the ancient art of ALCHEMY. Now who would like to tell me the capital of AMESTRIS ?

Roxas' POV.

_Why cant I stop looking at her? Oh god she looks soo cute when she thinks like that…… THE HELL? WHY THE HECK AM I THINKING LIKE THIS? I mean I don't even know her and I doubt she knows__** me**_

_End of pov_

'mrstrife (she means Roxas),MR.STRife,MR.STRIFE!!!'

'huh? Wah what happened?'

'MR.STRIFE IF WANT TO CONTINUE YOUR DILLYDALLYING I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE!!!!!!' 'if you wnt to stay pay attention and answer my question of who was said to be the cause the ishbalan massacre ?

'uum, uh ……'

'_a homunculus named sloth',_Namine whispered.

'wha? Who?...A homunculus named Sloth.'

'very good mr . strife it seems you have learned something,moving on…….

'_who the heck told me the answer_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Arigatou!! Thank you for reading my fic. I'll update as soon as I can_


	2. English Class

_Konichiwa!!_thanks lebrezie for being the first one to review my fic!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any kingdom hearts character, including Namine and Roxas, I wish I did though xD

**DESTINY?! I THINK NOT!!**

_Flashback:_

'_huh...wha who?...a homunculus named sloth'_

_English class_

After history class:

Namine was about to leave the room when Roxas caught up to her.

'Hey, you're Namine right? Im Roxas'

'Hi, excuse me but do you know where English class is held?'

'yeah, I could show it to you……..if you wanted me to'

'could you?'

**AT THE CLASSROOM**

As the students entered the room, Professor Ienzo(sorry, I cant think of anything else) noticed the new student in his class

He walked over to Namine and Roxas

'And to whom,I may ask, I owe this fine morning?'

'what?' Roxas said clueless while rubbing his head.

'Namine'

'it is a pleasure to know you miss Namine' 'now let us start class, who could tell me what was our past lesson?'

'hey, Namine'

'what?'

'do you have anyone to eat lunch with?'

'no,why?'

'would you like to eat with us?'while inner Roxas was saying to himself '_Did that just come out of my mouth, cause I think I just said i…. __**oh no what if she says no oh youre in for it…..**__what the heck am I going psycho im getting split personalities here!'_

'Roxas,Roxas you okay?' Namine said this while shaking his shoulder

'huh.. wha what happened ?'

'you were tuning out,after you asked the question'

'what question, oh heck if its a question about me asking you out I am so gonna….jump for joy……'Roxas blushed when he realized what he just said '_damn you Roxas I cant believe you just spilled that out…__**because that is what you truly feel….**__you again?!i thought I already got rid of you!!and how do you know how I feel? …………__**because I know who you are, because I am you…….**__just shut up!!!'_

'Roxas you sure youre okay you've been mumbling some _things _to yourself for awhile and no you asked if we could have lunch together so my answer is yes'

'great!'inside him '_yessss,im the best im the best…wait why am I rejoicing?__**...its because you like her and you got the courage to talk to her…..**__that is so true!...wait that is so not TRUE!!!!...__**yes it is you even said it!...**__whatever.'_

'Roxas , youre looking like a psycho' Namine said with concern in her voice while waving her hand in front of his eyes.

'what the?...oh im okay'

So,class continued without any interruptions until the lunch break bell rang through the whole school

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors note: thank you for reading this fic. Please review if not thank you for reading this far. Arigatou Gozaimasu thanks to lebrezie (again ) for reviewing me


	3. Lunch Hour prt1

A/N:**TO ALL THE REDERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS FIC AND HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SOOO LONG:**

_**Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYY!!!!!!!!! I know some of you have been waiting and waiting for me to update soooo here it is!**_

_**PS. Ope you can forgive me for not updating for SOO long!**_

_Special thanks to my reviewers, HeartFlare05 , Aya's creation , and last but not the least………. Lebrezie , who has been my reviewee ( dunno about that word though) since I started this fic. Also I would like to thank those who still read this fic. Even though you guys don't review im still proud that someone is still reading my fic. NOW onto the STORY_

_Lunch hour part one_

_In the middle of the cafeteria ( or should I say the jungle?) Roxas AND Namine were sitting TOGETHER , waiting for some people while having a conversation_

'_Sooo , who are we waiting for again?' she said while trying to prevent laughing at Roxas who was now entertaining himself by rearranging his hair in different styles ( like Sora's , Axel's and other organization members) _

'_We're waiting for my friends, they should be here soo……._** HEY SORA! AXEL! OVER HEEERE!!(**_ I dunno if he's Ooc or not _**X D)**

_Namine sweatdropped at this. THEN she STARED at whom Sora was tagging along._

'_So Roxas , ve you thought about……… HEY ROX , Whos the BABE?( KAAAAAAAAAA!!! He is sooooo ooc) . Namine looked away at this while blushing . ( guys don't hit me , I just had to put it in and don't get me wrong this fic might not be purely Roxine but Namine WILL be with ROXAS and ROXAS only.)_

'_Really Rox, never thought youd get a girl before you became 40! Brown and spiky remarked half jokingly and half seriously.'_

_At this remark Namine already red as a overripe tomato , turned REDDER( is that even…..? )_

'_So THAT'S Roxas , ive heard a lot about you from Sora , Right Sora? and this girl i……………… NAMINE??!!What the heck are you doing here?! Ive missed you SOO much!!! Kairi shouted this SOO loud that the whole "jungle" was STARING._

'_Eh… ah…Eto…… Its nice to see you again Kairi , how've you been?'_

_She said stuttering at the attention._

'_Wait, Wait, Wait, hold up, you two KNOW each other?' spiky red said as if saying a command instead of asking a question._

_TBC………………………………………_

_A/N sorry guys right now my mother is here coming back from her Rounds I need to close the laptop now! JA NE !! Bye bye !! good night ! paalam!_


End file.
